


baptize

by bellsfreckles



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 409, because jimmy isnt about to sell phones for a FUCKING YEAR, kim finds a creative albeit unrealistic way to solve a problem, let kim wexler get her pussy ate 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsfreckles/pseuds/bellsfreckles
Summary: Saul Goodman, Attorney at Law. It had been her idea.





	baptize

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time and I haven't published anything on here in an even longer time. I've been wanting to write for these two for so long, because at this point, I would sell my soul for Breaking Bad canon to be ignored and for Jimmy and Kim to live happily ever after. I guess I'll have to settle for this.

Saul Goodman, Attorney At Law. It had been her idea, because of course it was. Behind every great man was an even greater woman, or however that saying went, standing beside him and cleaning up his messes each and every time.

She told him to appeal the board’s decision, and after spending another day wallowing in misery and self pity, that was exactly what he did. A week later, when the time to face the three blind mice once again came, Jimmy threw himself on the sword and debased himself for their viewing pleasure. No matter what they claimed, it wasn’t sincerity that they wanted. He knew that as well as they did. No, what they really wanted was Chuck, and since he couldn’t be there in the flesh, Jimmy gave them the next best thing.

He talked about how honorable his brother was, and how honorable he himself was not. He talked about how deep down, all he wanted to do was make his big brother proud of him, and how in the end, he’d failed. “I was never the man that Chuck wanted me to be,” Jimmy said, squeezing out a couple of tears specifically for the one in the glasses to see. He waited for her to scribble something onto her notepad before continuing on with the performance.

“Truthfully, I know that I don’t deserve to carry on the McGill name. Not right now, anyway. It isn’t what Chuck would want. And after everything, I think I owe my brother that much.”

“So what is it exactly that you are proposing?” Glasses asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

“Well, I realize that this is a real longshot. I probably have no right to even be asking this of you all….but if I inherited one thing from my dearly departed brother, without a doubt, it’s my tenacity. Quite frankly, the law means too much to me for me to just….give it up. Heh, I suppose that’s another thing that I got from Chuck. I can’t just sit on my hands for another year and watch from the sidelines when there are gross injustices happening every day!”

Jimmy paused for a second to calm himself down. He had to be careful not to oversell it. _Sincerity and pageantry are two very different things, Jimmy._ Kim had hammered that into his head so hard, Jimmy thought that she might just crack his skull, really drill the message into him this time.

“Without the law, it’s like a piece of me is missing. But the moment I set foot in a courtroom, it’s like….boom! Everything falls into place. And you know, I would give anything to feel that again. True fulfillment. So, here’s my proposition. If you fine folks are so kind as to give me another shot at this, I couldn’t in good faith continue practicing the law as James McGill. I wouldn’t want that, Chuck certainly wouldn’t have wanted it, and I have a feeling that you wouldn’t want that, either.”

Jimmy turned his attention back to the board members. They weren’t laughing at him, which was a good sign, but they also didn’t look particularly enthused by anything he was saying. Fuck. He was losing them. He had to turn the tides on this thing, and quick.

“My brother Chuck, he was a good man. Simply put, he was a lawman, in every sense of the word. But see, me, I’ve always fancied myself as a bit of a maverick. I was always a bit too….uh…. colorful for my own good. That’s where Chuck and I really clashed. I have so, so many regrets in my life, and the way that things ended between me and him is the biggest. I can’t change the past. But what I can do is forge a new, better future for myself while still keeping Chuck’s legacy intact. Now, there’s only one way that I can see that happening. It might be a bit unorthodox, but please, stay with me now. If I am reinstated, I would like to change my name, both personally and professionally.”

Suddenly, the one with the glasses looked intrigued. Jimmy released a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Just going off of the way the first hearing went, Jimmy knew from the beginning that the other two members of the board had their balls dunked firmly in his court. It was the one with the glasses that he had to worry about. With her on his team, he was all but reinstated.

“So you believe that a simple name change would make that much of a difference in this case? ” she asked. “This is all a bit unprecedented, Mr. McGill. Don’t you think so?”

“I believe that everything was once unprecedented. Wouldn’t you say so? Nothing would ever get done if there wasn’t someone out there who had the chutzpah to go out and do it in the first place,” Jimmy replied. “Look, I know that you have reservations. Who wouldn’t, am I right? But I need you to know that it isn’t my intention to pull a fast one on you guys. I’m not looking for a handout, or a shortcut. I’ll retake the bar if that’s what I have to do. I’ll go back to law school . I might just be the oldest guy in the room, but hey. Whatever it takes. I just wanted to find some small way to honor my brother. And this….this is the only way I know how.”

* * *

 

 

“So?” Kim was on him the moment he set foot in the hallway, “Did they go for it?”

“Like a cat at a rat sale,” Jimmy replied, “All I have to do is sign some papers, make this whole name change thing official. Kim, you are looking at Albuquerque’s newest reinstated criminal defense attorney.”

“Jimmy, that’s great!” Kim was beaming at him. Her smile was so bright that Jimmy had to look away. It felt wrong somehow, being on the receiving end of that. “I knew you could do it,” she insisted, elbowing him in the side for emphasis.

“What do you mean? The name change thing was all you. Without it, they would’ve just laughed me right back out of the office.”

“Yeah, maybe,” she shrugged. “You have to admit though, as far as ideas go, it was kind of wacky. You must’ve really sold it, otherwise they would’ve thought you were some kind of crazy person.”

“Oh, they absolutely think I’m some kind of crazy person,” Jimmy chuckled, holding the door open for Kim on their way out of the building.

“Just so you know, I’m not calling you that.” Kim declared one they were finally back inside of Jimmy’s Esteem.

“Huh?”

“Saul. I am _so_ not calling you that. It’s a horrible name. I’m sorry, but it just is.”

“What? It’s from the Bible, Kim. How could it be a horrible name?”

“Just shut up and drive. An Affair to Remember is gonna be on TCM in thirty minutes and I don’t want to miss it.”

* * *

 

“All right, Heineken or Samuel Adams, pick your poison.”

“Samuel Adams,” Kim replied, “We can afford to get a little fancy tonight, seeing as you’re a lawyer again and all.”

“Ah, so it’s luxury the lady wants! Well, in that case, I think we still have half a bottle of Pinot Grigio somewhere way, way in the back of the fridge. Whatdaya say we bust that bad boy open, yeah?”

“Oh man, now it’s _really_ a party,” Kim smirked.

A few moments later, Jimmy was back in the living room with the bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other. He filled Kim’s glass first and then his own, lifting it in anticipation of…

“A toast,” Kim said, “to Saul Goodman, Attorney at Law. Long may he reign, even if his name sucks major ass.”

“You’re really not going to let this name choice go, are you? ” Jimmy asked, clinking their glasses together, “it’s biblical, Kim. I don’t know how many more times I’m going to have to explain this to you.”

“Relax. I’m just kidding. I mean, I’m not, but I guess it isn’t the worst name in the world,” Kim chuckled. “This one guy, his office is down the hall from me. I just realized that his name is Quasimodo. Like, that's his _actual_ name.”

“Holy shit. Kim, you can’t just give me that information and expect me to do nothing with it. When can I meet this Quasimodo person?”

“Uh uh. No. Definitely not.”

“Well, that’s just cruel.”

“You’ll live.” Suddenly, there was a shift in her. Her smile slowly faded, replaced with something much more solemn. “I’m really proud of you, Jimmy. I’m serious. I need you to know that.”

“I know,” Jimmy downed his glass, then rested his hand on Kim’s knee, “I don’t get why, but….I know.”

“You don’t get why I might be proud of you….seriously?” Kim asked, her nose scrunching up in that cute way it tended to do whenever she got confused. “I’m proud of you because I care about you, dummy. Have things been rough lately? Absolutely. But the fact that I care about you. That is never going to change.”

“But why did you help me,” Jimmy wondered. “I got myself into this mess. It wasn’t your responsibility to dig me out of it. Again.”

“I know it wasn’t,” Kim replied. “Jimmy, when have you ever known me to do things because you asked me to? I helped you…because I wanted to. I helped you because when I look at you, I can’t help but remember the look on your face when you got that letter saying that you finally passed the bar. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you as happy as you were that night.”

“I’m sorry,” Jimmy blurted out, cupping her cheek in one hand. “Uh…okay. For what?”

“I don’t know. Everything.”

Kim sighed, resting her hand on top of his. “We’re past that now.”

“No, I don’t think we are.” “Jimmy…”

“I know. I know you don’t want to talk about it. I just…I had to say it.”

Kim was smiling at him again, one of those bright, all consuming smiles that he could make out even with his distorted vision. Oh wait. He was crying. It took him a moment to actually realize that. Jimmy went to wipe a tear from his eye, but before he had the chance to, Kim was doing it for him. In the next moment, she was leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. There was a hint of something in it, a promise for more. And although he had no right to take it, Jimmy found himself hungering for more. He leaned in closer, practically lunging himself at her as he deepened the kiss.

Once he had her completely stretched out on the couch, Jimmy climbed on top of her. She was like a dream, sunny and perfect, every curve of her body a divine revelation. Not for the first time, Jimmy wondered how on Earth a schmuck like him could get a girl like her. The good little Irish Catholic boy that he was meant to be, well, Jimmy sees why she might’ve went for him. But Jimmy McGill? Saul Goodman?

What the hell did she see in that guy?

But Kim Wexler never did go for the safe choice.

Their lips met again. The kiss was passionate this time, sloppy and open mouthed. When their tongues slid against each other, Kim moaned, a deep and guttural sound that sent a rush of blood straight to Jimmy’s groin. Getting more eager by the second now, Jimmy hiked Kim’s skirt up and over her waist. It was the navy blue one, so he was careful not to rip it. He liked this one a lot, because it made her ass look like a peach. He’s told her this on several occasions now, and each time, the tips of her ears would turn a very interesting shade of pink. Jimmy enjoyed that quite a bit.

Next, Jimmy frantically slid Kim’s panties to the side, too impatient to put in the effort it would take to get them properly off. Brushing past the slightest bit of pubic hair, he used two fingers to find her entrance. She was already wet, so slick and so ready for him. Jimmy had to bite down down on his bottom lip to stifle a moan.

“Fuck, Kim. It’s like Niagra Falls down there.”

“Oh God,” Kim groaned, smacking her hands over her face.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Was that too sexy? Did you want me to dial it back a few?”

“Jimmy!”

Satisfied that he had her properly riled up, Jimmy kissed his way down the inside of Kim’s thigh, then used his thumbs to spread her lips. She was pink and glistening and perfect, and Jimmy wasted no time in tasting her. He dragged his tongue through her folds like a man starving, coating his tongue with her nectar. Her taste was strong; just the right amount of sweetness mixed with the slight muskiness of sex that always drove him crazy.

When Kim started to grind against his face, Jimmy feared he would lose it right then and there. Come right in his pants like some horny teenager who spent an entire week in anticipation of his first handy. So he tried to push his own thoughts away, instead focusing all of his attention on the beautiful woman he had the pleasure of being with. She was always so vocal whenever he went down on her, moaning and whining sweet words of encouragement while she reached down and grabbed hold of his hair to pull him closer. Always closer.

When Jimmy’s nose brushed against her clit, Kim starting bucking against him even wilder. The next time, he did it deliberately, groaning against her pussy as she tugged harder on his hair. He knew that she was close now, could feel it in the way her breaths were coming in short.

“You taste so good, Kim,” he mumbled, “you gonna come for me now?”

He turned away from the task at hand for a moment to see Kim nodding her head furiously, biting down on her bottom lip. “Yeah,” she moaned. “Yes Jimmy. Right there.”

Jimmy used his thumb to massage her clit in time with his tongue, and in a few short moments he felt her walls clenching around him, dousing him in her juices. She came with a shout, scratching her nails through his scalp as she rode out her orgasm.

Boneless, she went limp around him. They stayed like that for a while, him crouched between her thighs, her legs hoisted over his shoulders. Jimmy would’ve gladly stayed like that forever.

It was Kim who spoke first. “That was good,” she said, “you look so cute after you eat me out. Look at how red your face is,” she teased. “Mmm, yeah, I guess I can forgive you for making me forget about my movie.”

“Yeah, well, glad to be of service,” Jimmy replied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kim shifted from her current position, moving to sit upright before him. Peering up at him through her lashes, she reached over and palmed his length through his pants.

“Ah, Kim, you don’t have to -”

“Shut up,” she interrupted, gripping him even tighter, “and take off your pants.” She certainly didn’t have to tell him twice.

Jimmy reached for his zipper and Kim licked her lips in anticipation. Jimmy’s cock hardened at the sight of her, so transfixed by her he was.

“You’re taking too long,” she declared. “I’ll do it.”

Despite her impatience she was still tender with him, even in lust. Gingerly, she pulled down his zipper, freeing him from his pants and then his underwear and pushing them both down to pool around his ankles. She made quick work of her own bottoms, stepping out of her skirt and panties and tossing them somewhere across the room before straddling him again.

The feel of her warm heat sliding against him was already painful in a most perfect way, but still, he craved more. Almost reverently, he started to undress her further, unbuttoning her shirt and dragging it down her arms. Her bra proved tricky, especially with her facing forward now.

“Man, fuck the guy who invented these things,” Jimmy mumbled to himself, which earned a husky chuckle from Kim in response. “I’ve helped you get in and out of this contraption so many goddamn times, you’d think I would’ve mastered the skill by now.”

Kim helped him along, making it look easy when she undoes the thing with one flick of the wrist. It isn’t a surprise. She makes most things look easy.

Jimmy stilled for a second to take her in. He was mesmerized by everything about her; her rosy nipples and taut stomach, her creamy smooth skin, her pouty lips and dimpled cheeks. He loved how blue her eyes were, bright and clear like the ocean. He loved the way one of her eyebrows was raised slightly higher than the other, making her look like she was questioning something. Always in search of answers that he would die to give her. He loved the way the corner of her mouth would turn up whenever she smiled at him, like she knew something that he didn't.

He loves her. He loves everything about her.

When she took his cock in her hand and gave it a few slow strokes, Jimmy cried out her name, tangling his hand in her ponytail until he found the tie and yanked it out. She looked like an angel, her hair fanned around her face like a halo as she slowly sank down onto his length, her lips in the shape of a O as she took him inch by inch.

Soon, Jimmy felt himself bottoming out inside of her. At that point, he had to take a moment to rest for his own health. “Don’t. Move,” he instructed her, gripping her waist so hard his knuckles went white with the pressure.

This was the first time they’d had sex since they pulled that con for Mesa Verde and banged it out right there in the parking lot. It was hard, with Kim’s leg cast and all (she'd insisted on the real deal Holyfield. It added to the realism, but they both regretted it after) , but they made it work. _Boy_ , did they make it work.

It had been over a week since then, and apparently Jimmy had forgotten what bliss it was, fucking Kim. She was so tight, and her walls were like velvet around him.

“Too much? ” she asked.

Kim wasn’t making fun of him. No, she actually looked genuinely concerned. Like she thought she might finally break him this time if she took things any further.

She took one hand from where it was resting on the back of the couch and moved it to Jimmy’s face, caressing his cheek and moving down to his neck and back again with a tenderness he didn’t deserve. “Y-yeah,” Jimmy stammered, “maybe a bit.”

“Okay, I’ll go slow,” Kim assured him, pressing soft kisses to his lips and the tip of his nose. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you,”

“Yeah, Kim. I know you do.” She smiled, then started leaving feather light touches across his chest, running her fingers through the hair there on her journey downward, towards his ribcage. She rested her hand there, testing the waters with a slow thrust of her hips. She started to set a rhythm that was good for the both of them, picking up the pace only when she was sure that Jimmy could handle it.

Jimmy’s lips found Kim’s once again, and he kissed her with renewed vigor. Their tongues collided, and Jimmy felt like he was flying. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy. Just pure, unadulterated joy glowing from his chest and radiating throughout his entire body.

Suddenly, Kim made a sound at the back of her throat that had Jimmy bucking up into her. Kim met him thrust for thrust, canting her hips so he could slide even deeper inside of her. She was moving with such intensity that Jimmy felt the couch shift beneath their weight. The thing was so old that Jimmy wouldn’t be surprised if it broke on them right then and there. He hoped it would. He wanted to buy her a new couch. He wanted to buy her a new rug, while he was at it. Hell, he was a lawyer again. He would buy her a whole new house if that's what she wanted.

“Oh dear, _do_ go easy on me,” Jimmy said, “these old bones don’t work like they used to. You wouldn’t want me to break anything now, would you?”

Kim froze on top of him, her hips coming to rest against his groin. “Jimmy. Do not do the British secretary voice while I’m fucking you. We’ve been over this.” She reached down to pinch his nipple, flashing a devious smirk when he winced in pain.

“ _What?_ ” Jimmy fired back, “That wasn’t the British lady. That was Atticus Finch.”

“Mmm, it definitely wasn’t. But okay. Sure. We’ll go with that.”

She smiled, then finally started to move again. The pace she set was slow and torturous, making it hard for Jimmy to restrain himself this time. He wanted to flip her on her back and have his way with her, but if he was being honest with himself, gun to his head, he preferred it this way. He loved it when she took her pleasure from him. She was gorgeous from this angle. She was gorgeous from all angles. But there was something about watching her like this that Jimmy savored.

When Kim came, it was sudden and intense. One look at her coming apart and Jimmy had no choice but to follow. He opened his eyes to find her staring at him.

Jimmy took her face in his hands and closed the gap between them, kissing her softly. “I love you,” he said.

He didn’t expect her to say anything back. Really, he didn’t. They just weren’t those kind of people. The kind of people who said those words more for other people than for themselves. Jimmy could probably count on one hand the amount of times he’d heard her say it, but it didn’t bother him any. He knew how she felt. That was enough.

“I love you, too, Jimmy.”

Jimmy's heart practically leapt from his chest.

 

He hadn't expected that. He hadn't expected any of this. For once, things had gone his way. 

Maybe, just maybe, they would finally be all right. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this comes from a Dawn Richard song of the same name.  
> It's 1 AM when I'm publishing this, so I apologize for any mistakes. Oh, happy Better Call Saul finale day!!! I know things probably won't end quite like this but hey, a girl can dream. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at kimwexlersponytail if that's your thing.


End file.
